No Te Olvides De Mí
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Sakura está dolida por la partida de Shaoran. Yugi es nuevo en su escuela, tal vez juntos logren superar sus decepciones y ser algo más que amigos. 1ra historia que escribí hace muchos años. Por fin la he puesto en la sección correcta. R


Hola esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste mucho es una mezcla de CCS y Yugi oh

ACLARACIONES:

Pensamientos

Acciones

(Aclaraciones)

No te olvides de mí

Voy corriendo, no quiero detenerme, no quiero mirar atrás…

Una jovencita de no mas de 20 años corre por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio no le importa el frío, la lluvia….no lo único que quiere es huir y no volver….

Después de correr se detiene frente a una gran mansión

-Si en que puedo ayudarla?-

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto-

-¡Oh!….adelante Srta. Kinomoto-

-Gracias-

En un momento le aviso a la Srta. Daidouji que esta aquí…..siéntese por favor

-Gracias-

-¡Sakura! pero que te paso?-

-Nada Tomy….no paso nada- Decía con un hilo de voz

-Nosotras dos sabemos que no es cierto dime q te paso….Margaren ropa limpia por favor-

-Bueno es que…estaba en mi casa y bueno tu sabes mis papas murieron junto con Toya en ese accidente y…-

-Ya no hables de eso sabes que solo te deprime…pero eso no es lo que te trajo aquí cierto?...gracias Margaren-

-Bueno en realidad no, si no que estaba viendo la tele para despejar mi mente de todos esos pensamientos tristes y le puse a las noticias y…..-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno ¿te acuerdas de Syaoran?-

-Si….pero mira primero vamos a subir a mi recamara al fin mi mamá no está en casa fue a Chicago, cámbiate, yo iré por té, y algo para comer luego seguimos conversando OK?-

-OK- suspirando

-Bueno ya esta…¡que linda te ves así!- Con ojos de estrellitas -Y ahora prosigue-

(Suspira) -Te decía te acuerdas de Shaoran- Tomoyo Afirma con la cabeza –OK-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Bueno vi en las noticias y salió el en un reportaje en el cual decían que estaba comprometido con una tal Ying Mao- Llorando

-Oh Sakura lo siento tanto yo no sabía-

TIEMPO DESPUES

-Gracias por todo Tomoyo nos vemos…debo ir a casa-

-De nada…adiós, te veo mañana

EN CASA DE SAKURA

Su cara demostraba lo triste que estaba…..por una parte estaba triste pero por otra no, ya que los últimos dias que Shaoran estuvo en Japón discutieron mucho…..más que nada por la posesión de las cartas Sakura….después que discutían sus besos, caricias y palabras ya eran fingidos para no levantar sospechas entre sus amigos…..lo único que quería era dormir así que se baño y junto a Kero se quedo profundamente dormida…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En el salón de la Universidad de Sakura se daba la noticia de que Li ya no iba a estudiar ahí y que un nuevo alumno entraba en ese salón su nombre: Yugi Mouto….se le ordeno que se sentara en la banca de Li (atrás de Sakura)

Para Sakura el chico le era indiferente pues seguía triste por la partida de Shaoran.

Una ola de admiradores perseguían al pobre chico que ni siquiera pudo probar lo que había comprado para comer. Como pudo se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras Sakura y Tomoyo distraían a los demás diciendo que se había metido en los baños.

-Gracias chicas-

-No hay de que- Dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa lo que provoco que Yugi se sonrojara al notar eso, Sakura se dio cuenta de que en verdad era atractivo no lo había notado, sus ojos eran muy expresivos y con un color morado muy bonito-

-¿Quieres comer?- Pregunto Tomoyo

-Gracias pero no tengo que comer-

-No te preocupes aquí nosotras te damos ¿verdad Sakura?-

-Si-

-Bueno…..gracias-

CASA DE YUGI

-Ya llegue abuelito-

-Si Yugi-

-Hola Yugi-

-Hola Yami-

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-Me acorde de Tea-

-¡Ah¡ ya olvídalo Yugi no vale la pena que te mortifiques por eso-

-Nunca has tenido una decepción amorosa verdad-

-La verdad no- Muy cínicamente

-Que cínico faraón-

-Bueno, oye ahora si te pareces a mi-Cambiando la conversación

-Si supongo que es porque ya crecí-

-Sí creo que si-

-Bueno, ¿hiciste amigos?...¡Yugi contesta!-

Sin embargo el no contestaba estaba recordando como Tea le rompió el corazón.

FLASH BACK

-Y eso es lo que siento Tea-

-Yugi gracias por ser sincero pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Lo que pasa es que conocí a alguien en Nueva York-

-Mmmm…no hay problema-

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

-¡Yugi!-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Yugi- le grito Yami

-¿Decías?-

-Nada…te acordaste de Tea verdad?-

-Si pero ya es hora de olvidarme definitivamente de ella ¿no lo crees?-

-Si…-Suspirando —me voy a mi habitación

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sakura se entero del compromiso de Shaoran

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola Tomoyo-

-Vaya hoy estas más feliz-

-Si es que pienso que si Shaoran lo acepto es mejor que yo también acepte su compromiso no crees?-

-Si-

-Hola chicas…¿como están?-

-Bien-

-Si gracias—Mostrando su mejor sonrisa

Al verla sonreír así inmediatamente el chico de cabello en punta se sonrojo

_¿Que me pasa por que me sonrojo cuando me sonríe que será esto que siento?_

Y Tomoyo tenía un pensamiento parecido:

_Vaya ¿por que cuando Sakura le sonríe se sonroja?…luego averiguo_

-Bueno vamos a entrar se hace tarde-

EN EL DESCANSO

-Yugi ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?-

-Claro Tomoyo ¿que sucede?-

-Es sobre Sakura-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?—Pregunto con nerviosismo y sonrojándose

-Es por eso…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te sonrojas cuando te habla o te sonríe y te pones muy nervioso cuando te preguntan algo sobre ella…¿por qué?-

-No se….yo me pregunto lo mismo-

-Dime Yugi ¿sientes un hormigueo en la panza cuando la ves?-

-Si-

-Y…¿también te gusta estar junto a ella?-

-Si eso es exactamente lo que me pasa-

-¡Ay Yugi!…¿no te das cuenta?-

-¿De qué?-

-De que tu…-

-¡Hola chicos donde estaban no los encontraba!-

-Hola Sakura ya ves de hecho íbamos a ir a…a…-

-A la tienda…..quieres que te traigamos algo?— La interrumpió Yugi

-Si gracias es que necesito ir a la biblioteca…..tráiganme agua por favor-

-Ya volvemos Saku nos vemos aquí-

-OK-

-Bueno me decías…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de Sakura-

-Ah si...que te estás enamorando de Sakura-

De repente Yugi se paro, no sabía que pensar…¿él enamorado?…¿otra vez?, no era posible…

De camino a su casa Yugi no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Tomoyo:

_"Te estas enamorando de Sakura"_

Incluso había reprobado un examen por estar pensando en eso

-Ya vine-

-Que te pasa Yugi….te noto preocupado-

-Es que me dijeron algo-

-¿Que?-

-Me dijeron que me estoy enamorando de alguien-

-¿De quien?-

-Una amiga…¿que piensas?-

-Yo que te puedo decir, no sé de esas cosas-

-Mmmm….serás buen duelista pero como consejero eres un desastre faraón-

-¿Por qué no hablas con May de eso?-

-Si puede ser-

-Ya vine Kero-

-¡Sakurita!-

-Hola-

-¿Estas preocupada?-

-No, es que Tomoyo me dijo algo-

FLASH BACK

-Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si-

-¿Te gusta Yugi?-

-¡¿Quéeeee?

-Si, ¿que si te gusta Yugi?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-No se, es solo que de repente eres más cariñosa con él, te gusta que este cerca de ti y te preocupas si no aparece-

-No se Tomoyo…es solo que me siento bien junto a él-

-Te lo dejo a tu criterio-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Me voy a bañar Kero-

-Si Sakurita-

_¿En verdad me estaré enamorando de Yugi?_

Ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra y cuando se veían se sonrojaban hasta que:

-¿Sakura quieres ir al lago?-

-S-s-si-

EN EL LAGO

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me invitaste al lago?-

-Para preguntarte algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Que sientes por mí?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sí, ¿que sientes por mí?, ¿qué significo para ti?

-Pues….te aprecio mucho y…¿tu que sientes por mi?

-Yo me siento enamorado-

-¿En serio?

-Si para eso te invite para ver si sentías lo mismo, pero ya vi que una vez mas me equivoque—y dicho esto se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por la mano de Sakura que lo sostuvo de la muñeca

-N-n-no te vayas-

-¿Por que?...creo que ya nos dijimos todo…no Kinomoto?-

-!No me digas así!-

-Pero por que?-

-Por que hasta hace poco yo sufrí por una persona y entonces no creí posible que yo me pudiera volver a enamorar…otra vez-

-¿Otra vez?—Dijo asombrado tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él lo mas que pudo

-Si otra vez-

Al decir esto la tomo por la cara y la beso, al principio fue un beso solo por parte de el pero después Sakura lo correspondió y poco a poco se fue intensificando por parte de los dos…

-¿Y ahora que sientes por mi Kinomoto?-

-Ya te dije que no me digas así-

-Bueno ¿y ahora que sientes por mi?-

-Es algo confuso pero creo…creo que se le dice cariño…amor…-

-Creo que entonces sentimos lo mismo…..yo también sufrí una desilusión amorosa con una de mis amigas y tampoco creí lo que Tomoyo me contó cuando le dije como me sentía-

-Lo siento Yugi-

-No te preocupes ella era mi pasado, ahora quiero que tú seas mi presente y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez mi futuro…-

-Yugi— Besándolo

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-

-Gracias, ¿tienes que llegar a tu casa?-

-Puedo demorarme un poco más, ¿por qué?

-Quiero enseñarte algo-

-OK… -

EN CASA DE SAKURA

-¿Que es lo que me quieres enseñar?-

-Ya veras…ya vine-

-¿A quién le hablas?-

-¡Sakurita..!-

En ese momento entro Kero y al verse ambos se quedaron sin habla y Kero al sentirse así, tomo su imponente forma como Kerberos.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh..!-

-Kero por favor-

-¿Sakura quien es él?-

-Kero te presento a Yugi, mi novio-

-Ah—retomando su forma falsa—hola¡ me llamo Kero, ¿como estas, ¿dónde vives?...¿traes dulces?...

-Hola estoy bien y vivo unas cuadras más arriba y no…¿era esto lo que me querías enseñar?

-Si y también te quería contar otra cosa-

-OK pero yo también te tengo que enseñar algo-

-Bien-

-¡Yugi-oh!— Gritando

Al instante apareció un holograma de Yami

-¿Y eso es…?-

Y ASI AMBOS SE ENTERAN DE LA HISTORIA DE CADA UNO

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Yugi-

-Si hasta mañana Sakura— besándola

-Adiós-

Hace 3 meses desde que Sakura y Yugi se hicieron novios, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que:

MANSIÓN DAIDOUJI

-¿Bueno?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Si soy yo, ¿con quien desea hablar?-

-¡Tomoyo soy yo, Shaoran!

-¡Li..! Shaoran, hola ¿como estas?, ¿para qué llamas?...-

-Para preguntarte que si me puedo quedar en tu casa junto con Meiling-

-Claro…¿vas a venir?-

-Si es que quiero ver a mi Sakura-

-¿No habían terminado cuando tú te fuiste?

-Bueno si, pero quiero volver con ella-

-¿Y tu compromiso?-

-¿Como supiste?-

-Lo vi en las noticias y también Sakura lo vió-

-¿En verdad?

-Si-

-¿Que dijo?-

-Mejor no vengas Li…-

-No, ¿y sabes qué?, cuando llegue voy a ir directo a su casa a darle una linda sorpresa-

-No, mejor le aviso…Shaoran?...Shaoran?...no puede ser me colgó…¡maldición!-

Frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura estaba Shaoran ansioso por verla…

_¡No lo puedo creer! voy a ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo!_

-¿Quién?

-Li…Shaoran…¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Yugi…soy el novio de Sakura-

-¡¿Qué?¡- No lo podía creer, Sakura tenía novio y no era él , no se contuvo mas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que dejo a Yugi tirado en el piso.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?-

-Me pasa que eres el novio de mi ex

-Tú lo has dicho tu ex, ya no es nada tuyo-

-¿Yugi quien era?—Entrando a la sala—Tu….no puede ser-

-¿Sakura lo conoces?-

-Desgraciadamente si Yugi—Ayudándolo a levantarse—Es del que te conté que me dejó sin avisar-

-No es verdad, no fue así-

-¿Ah no?-

-No….bueno si…pero fue por obligación-

-¿Enserio?...yo te vi muy contento en las noticias y ahora si me disculpas vete de mi casa, tengo que estar con mi novio-

-¡No!—Sujetándola por la muñeca— ¡no te dejare ir!-

-Déjala, ¿no la oíste? quiere que te vayas de su casa-

Después de eso, Shaoran volvió a China junto con su prima pero no todo volverá a la calma…

DE CAMINO A CASA DE YUGI

_Vaya quien lo hubiera pensado el ex de Sakura viniéndola a ver…..por un momento creí que ella iba a volver con el pero no, bueno ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa_

-Ya vine-

-¡Yugi!-abrazándolo

-¿Tea?-

-Si soy yo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?—quitándosela de encima

-Quería verte, ¿algún problema?-

-Supongo que no, y ¿Jake donde esta?-

-Terminamos-

-Lo siento-

-Bueno te quería decir… ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si… ¿aun sigues queriendo ser mi novio?-

-Tea, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-Si-

-Tea…lo estás haciendo por las razones equivocadas-

-No…..en verdad quiero salir contigo-

-No, entiende, lo estás haciendo por despecho y no pienso tomara parte en esto-

-Pero… —Después de eso salió corriendo de la casa

-Uuuyyy que tacto Yugi-

-Bueno yo solo le dije la verdad-

-Si tienes razón-

Después Tea volvió a Nueva York y Yugi y Sakura ayudaron a Tomoyo con un nuevo estudiante: Eriol Hirawizawa y luego Sakura siguió con Yugi su relación establemente ya que nadie los volvió a tratar de separar….

Y una vez más Yugi sito a su novia en el lago donde se besaron apasionadamente gracias a que ya nadie más los iba a molestar

En casa de Sakura las Cartas Sakura brillaban enormemente gracias a que su dueña había creído en el amor una vez más…

FIN

**Ésta historia fue la primera que escribí así como también la primera que subí a , fue hace mmm….como cuatro-cinco años XD**

**Le he corregido algunas cosas, incluida la sección, ya la he puesto en Crossover's. **

**Ahora que la leo, no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue que se me ocurrió hacer un crossover de ésta pareja, pero bueno.**

**En fin, si gustan mandar un comentario es bienvenido :)**


End file.
